Youngblood/credits
Complete credits from Youngblood *'Directed by': Peter Markle *'Written by': Peter Markle and John Whitman *'Executive Producers': Jon Peters and Peter Guber *'Associate Producers': Mark Allan and Stephen E. Rivkin *'Produced by': Peter Bart and Patrick Wells *'Music Supervision': William Orbit *'Casting by': Penny Perry *'Edited by': Stephen E. Rivkin and Jack Hofstra *'Visual Consultant': Vincent J. Cresciman *'Director of Photography': Mark Irwin C.S.C. *'Cast': **Rob Lowe — Dean Youngblood **Cynthia Gibb — Jessie Chadwick **Patrick Swayze — Derek Sutton **Ed Lauter — Murray Chadwick **Jim Youngs — Kelly Youngblood **Eric Nesterenko — Blane Youngblood **George Finn — Carl Racki **Fionnula Flanagan — Miss McGill **Ken James — Frazier **Peter Faussett — Duane "Huey" Hewitt **Walker Boone — Assistant Coach **Keanu Reeves — Heaver **Martin Donlevy — Referee Hannah **Harry Spiegel — Thunder Bay Coach **Rob Sapiensze — Thunder Bay Assistant Coach **Bruce Edwards — Thunder Bay Trainer **Lorraine Foreman — Teacher **Catherine Bray — Bar Girl **Jain Dickson — Bar Girl **Barry Swatik — Skating Guard **Michael Legros — Linesman **Murray Evans — Linesman **Jason Warren — Fan **Warren Dukes — Fan **Sid Lynas — Fan **Jamie McAllister — Young Fan **Jay Hanks — Young Fan **Frank Cini — Young Fan **Greg Salter — Young Fan **Howie McCarrol Jr. — Young Fan **Charlie Wasley — Young Dean **Ricky Davis — Young Kelly **Joe Bowen — Radio Announcer *'Stunt Players': **Randy Walker, Scott McPhearson, Don Biggs, Bronco Racki, Lynn Nightingale *'Hamilton Mustangs': **Peter Zezel, Kevin Hunter, Neil Trineer, Steve Thomas, Jules Jardine, Dave Sharp, Jeff Palmateer, Tim Salmon, Brian Meharry, Mark Laniel, Nick Calabrese, John Coranci, Claudic Russo, Bruno Pullara, Kevin Robinson, Rob Watson, Dave Mezzaros, Davin Kimber *'Thunder Bay Bombers': **James Richmond, Gerry Iuliano, Steve Torkos, Vito Cramarosa, Sebastiani Bianchi, Paul Cavalini, Andy Gribble, Johnny Braybrook, Don Campbell, Rick Dibiase, Steve Trearty, Fred Fioruni, Michael Winger *(The following cast members were uncredited) **Jaap Broeker — Assistant Coach **Steve Giannelli — Skater *'Production Company': Markle-Wells, Inc. *'Production Manager': Mark Allan *'Assistant Directors': Bill Corcoran, Louise Casselman, Neil Huhta *'Canadian Production Manager': Michael MacDonald *'Production Coordinator': Fran Solomon *'Location Manager': Adam Shully *'Assistant Camera': Marvin Midwicki, Donna Mobbs, Patrick Stepien, Lori Longstaff, Rodney Charters, Paul Mitchnick, Malcolm Cross, Ray Brownstein, Brian Gedge *'2nd Unit Director of Photography': Alec Hirschfeld *'Script Continuity Supervisor': Nancy Eagles *'Assistant to Mr. Markle': Nancy Banks *'Assistant to Mr. Wells': Lynn Isenberg *'Lighting': Scott Allen, Dave Willets, Frank Foster, Ian Scott *'Grips': Carlo Campana, Ian Taylor, Don Payne *'Sound Mixer': Tom Mather *'Boom Man': Don Grunsten *'Art Direction': Alicia Keywan, Alta Louise Doyle *'Set Decoration': Angelo Stea, Enrico Campana, Gary Jacks *'Property Master': Don Miloyevich *'Assistant Property Master': Vic Rigler *'Construction Manager': Jon Bankson *'Head Carpenter': Buz Devereaux *'Scenic Artist': James McAteer *'Costume Designer': Eileen Kennedy *'Wardrobe': Trysha Bakker, Carol Wood *'Make-Up Artist': Kathleen Graham *'Hairdresser': Jenny Arbour *'Assistant Editors': Ann Mills, Steven Schoenberg, Doug Brummer, Jeff Freeman, Brian Chambers, Karen Rogers, Julie Webb, Nancy Cipes, Ian McBride, Allen Lee *'Music Editor': Jim Weidman *'Music Executive': Peter Afterman *'Music Supervision': Mike Gormley, Derek Power, Teri Muench, Paul Atkinson *'Sound Design': Emile Razpopov *'Sound Editors': Dessie Markovsky, Bob Fitzgerald, Jeffrey Perkins, Susan Dudeck, randy Alsenz, Larry Howki, Don Engstrom *'Recording by': Ryder Sound Services, Inc. *'Supervising Recording Mixer': Gary Bourgeois *'Sound Effects Mixer': Joseph Citarella *'Music Mixer': Neil Brody *'Foley/ADR Mixer': Richard Rodgers *'Foley Artists': Ed Steidele, Sarah Monat, Emile Razpopov *'Voice Casting': The Loop Group *'Additional Music': Chris Boardman *'Transportation Coordinator': Michael Curran *'Drivers': Robert Bartman, Allen Kosonic, Dave Brown, Graham Garvey, Tom Pinteric *'Craft Service': Steve Davis *'Canadian Casting': Karen Hazzard *'Extras Casting': Jennifer Goldie *'Stunt Coordinator': Bobby Hannah *'Still Photographer': Rob McEwan *'Storyboard Artist': Jim Craig *'Unit Publicist': Maria Topalovich *'Nurse': Gloria Baylis *'Hockey Consultant': Eric Nesterenko *'Weight Trainer': Jim Bolden *'Skating Trainers': Jack White, Torie Scott *'Production Accountant': Paul Roedl *'Production Estimator': Peggy Rosson *'Production Secretary': Cheryl Card *'Office Assistant': Randi Elkind *'Marketing Consultant': Aaron Leider *'Production Assistants': Jay Roberts, Linda Marcus, Kevin Lenahan *'Promotion Coordination': Basstoy International *'Minneapolis Crew': **'Production Manager': Kirk Hokanson **'Production Coordinator': Barbara Rawley **'Cameras': Peter Markle, Jerry Pope, Mark Ablin **'Sound': Matt Quast **'Wardrobe': Charlotte Whittaker **'Make-up': Nancy Banks **'Key Grip': Victor Korte *(The following cast members were uncredited) **'Associate Producer': Lynn Isenberg **'Assistant Make-Up Artist': Linda Preston **'Sound Recordist': Troy Porter **'Stunt Performer': Shelley Cook **'Music Engineer': Greg Fulginiti *'Songs': "Ain't Gonna Walk the Line" — Kix Brooks "I'm a Real Man" — John Hiatt "Soldier of Fortune" — Marc Jordan "Footsteps" — Nick Gilder "Something Real" — Mr. Mister "Don't Look Now" — Torch Song "Winning is Everything" — Autograph "On San Francisco Bay" — Max Hoffman "Get Ready" — Diana Ross and the Supremes "Talk Me Into It" — Glenn Jones "Cut You Down To Size" — Starship "Stand in the Fire" — Mickey Thomas *'Titles and Opticals': Movie Magic *'Production Processing': Medallion Film Laboratories, Ltd. *'Prints in': Metrocolor *'Color Timer': John Plumer *Copyright 1986 by Universal Artists Corporation *Distributed by MGM/UA Entertainment Company Category:Credits